


What's This

by fereality



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: Coach Clayton finds some magazines in Chuck's room.





	What's This

"Chuck Clayton, get your rear up here this instant!" Robert "Coach" Clayton yelled at his son.  
"Coming dad, where are you at?" Chuck answered as he walked up the stairs. 'Man, I hope he isn't in my…'

"I'm in your studio."

'Oh shoot.' Chuck thought as he walked down the hall towards his studio, 'I hope my story works on the old man.'

When he walked into his room he saw his dad standing there with his hands held behind his back.

"I was heading downstairs this morning when I saw your studio door was open, so I thought I'd sneak a peak at current project. I walked in and lo and behold there were no comics on the worktable," he then brought out two magazines from behind his back. They were copies of 'Perfect Ladies' and 'Just Arrived' both Men's magazines. "But I did find these. Just what are you doing with girly magazines and where in the world did you get them?"

"Well dad, I was dropping of my latest issue at the comic shop, when I started talking with one of the guys. We talked for awhile and it came up that I was having some trouble with female anatomy." Chuck walked over to his work table and sat down. He then opened a drawer, reached in and pulled out two drawing pads. He then hands the first one over to his father. "You see how some of the proportions are off. He works for one of the of the indy comic companies. As we talked he asked if I worked with models and I told him once in awhile. He then suggested that I work with some nude models. I told him that in Riverdale they were hard to come by. He thought for a moment and went out to his car and came back in with a brown bag containing the magazines."

He got up and handed his dad the other notebook. "Now look at how smoothly the proportions flow together. I studied the pictures in place of the nude models. The musculature came together as I studied the ladies in the magazines."

"So you haven't been using these magazines to get your jollies."

"Dad"

"Well then I guess it's ok then, but I don't wanna see anymore of these, ok." And with that "Coach" Clayton walked out of the studio and pulled the door shut behind him.

'That went better than I planned,' Chuck thought as he waited to make sure his father wasn't gonna walk back in the studio. After he was sure, he walked over to the closet in the studio and pulled aside a loose panel exposing a stack of magazines, "I'm just glad he didn't find these."


End file.
